


The Tribe

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: ATLA and ALOK a/b/o fics [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Azula (Avatar), Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, F/F, Omega Asami Sato, Smut, So much smut, Violence, omega Ty Lee, savage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: An occult society of the fiercest warriors named 'The Tribe,' who are the most brutal and dangerous force in the world, have the Fire Nation at a deadly standstill and Firelord Zuko is running out of options to save his kingdom. For honor and to save their nation, Firelord Zuko's sister Azula and his grand advisor Asami Sato make the ultimate sacrifice.
Relationships: Azula/Korra/Asami Sato/Ty Lee, Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ATLA and ALOK a/b/o fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790494
Comments: 9
Kudos: 303





	The Tribe

**Author's Note:**

> So much siiiiiiin

The Tribe

Zuko was exasperated. This was not what he had expected after so many years of peace. He paced the bunker wracking his brain trying to think of a way out. What would Aang do? 

"Zuko." 

The soft voice of his mate got his attention and he stopped his pacing to look at her. 

"You have to calm down, you can't come up with a solution like this." 

"Mai's right," Azula scoffed from her spot perched on the table in the corner. "You're making us all dizzy with all that pacing Zu zu." 

Zuko ignored her and looked towards his advisor who was reading over some papers on her lap. "Asami," he said. "What does it say?" 

"Their language is extremely complicated," Asami said. "I would take years to decipher it, let alone learn it. Thankfully they have a translator, not a great one mind you, who kinda wrote the surrender deal out in English." 

"Surrender?" Azula scoffed. "Is that even an option?" 

Zuko frowned. "Azula, look, I know we've had a rocky relationship since father died and I defeated you in our Agni Kai for the crown, but I need you for once to get over that and help me." 

At that, Azula jumped off the table with a serious expression on her face. "I was waiting for you to ask," Azula said. "I can't believe you waited until we had to hide in the fucking bunker to swallow your damn pride." 

Zuko scowled at her. "To be clear I'm still the Firelord!" 

Azula rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in that role anymore, plus there won't even be a nation left to rule unless we do something about those barbarians." 

"They call themselves 'The Tribe,'" Zuko said. "At first it was just a group of powerful and highly skill bender and non-bender bandits from all over the world who called themselves 'The Red Lotus.' They believed in total chaos and anarchy. They had no leaders and just travelled together like gypsies taking down every organization they could. As these Red Lotus people started to mate and have pups things got a little more complicated. See, unlike the  daofei they had no sense of loyalty of 'brotherhood' so they started betraying each other and inciting chaos amongst themselves until all the original members of the Red Lotus were dead. All that were left were the descendants, and these descendants became 'The Tribe.'" 

Zuko walked over to Asami and took the papers from her. She showed Azula one paper that had an ink silhouette of a fierce-looking water tribe warrior. "Unlike their Red Lotus parents, these orphaned descendants ranging from as young as 2 up to 20 years old knew the importance of establishing leadership but also understanding that they needed to live in a world away from the greed that causes corruption. The Tribe grew and developed and reproduced in isolated and abandoned areas all over the world. Now they are a massive society full of benders and non-benders with their own language and traditions. After years of prosecution in the Earth Kingdom, the Tribe began attacking back with their most elite warriors." 

Azula snorted. "And the Earth Kingdom has no chance with that little idiot King Wu as their leader since they killed his bitchy aunt. It doesn't explain why they came to the Fire Nation. We have no quarrels with them." 

"Actually we do," Zuko said. "Our father assisted the Earth Kingdom in their persecution, he didn't want any firebenders or fire nation nonbenders to be a part of their Tribe. He basically slaughtered nearly all of our own citizens that were part of their tribe." 

Azula scoffed. "Of course this is father's fucking fault! It's always his damn fault! So what then? Are you gonna let this tribe destroy the Fire Nation because of our father's mistake? Mobilize the army!" 

"I already did Azula," Zuko said. "They are currently at an impasse at the Red Sea. They sent us these papers via Messenger Hawk and we are currently at a cease fire. My response to their offer will determine what will happen." 

"Between surrender and fight we fight!" Azula growled. "Where's your honor Zuko?" 

"My honor went down the drain the moment I let my 12 year old best friend fight father alone, causing both of their deaths!" 

Azula averted her eyes with a frown. "I played a part in that too. I helped father with his stupid imperialist plans. It's my fault your face was burned." 

"That's why we can't just blindly follow honor now Azula," Zuko said. "For our honor we would send thousands of our men to their deaths! And once they were done with them countless more citizens. The Tribe isn't to be trifled with. Even their non-bender warriors can take down Asami's mecha-tanks easily. We won't stand a chance!" 

"He's right," Asami said grimacing. "My father was working with Republic City when the Tribe sent over one solitary ship and peacefully asked them to trade for supplies. President Raiko decided instead to attack with the United Forces because he had heard what happened in the Earth Kingdom." Asami paused and gulped. "Their ONE ship destroyed the entire armada as if they were nothing. Even when my father deployed our new Satojets, they didn't stand a chance. They ended up just taking the supplies by force." 

Mai, being the beta she was, rubbed Asami's shoulders in comfort. "I'm really sorry about your father. He died in the glory of battle, with his honor." 

"Honor? Hah!" Asami scoffed. "He died in a battle that wasn't his, with people who came under a flag of peace. There's no honor in that." 

Azula gulped. "So what are their terms then?" 

Asami stood up and explained, "according to the...terrible translation on those pages, the tribes have almost exclusively alpha/omega and beta/beta relationships which is to be expected of such a savage culture, but what is surprising is that apparently they also have exclusively benders with non-benders of a different heritage together. According to their traditions it can open doors to new kinds bending and non-benders of different abilities. They value non-benders way more than any society I've ever seen." 

Mai snorted. "At least they're doing something right." 

"The last part of the translation says that they only have two senior warriors of their society who have not mated and as recompense for your father's actions against them they want an alpha firebender and an omega non-bender to be given to them to mate with those two remaining members." 

"They want a political marriage?" Zuko said raising his brows in surprise. 

"Not just that Zuko," Azula said furrowing her brow. "They want to reproduce more firebenders. You know as well as I do that Fire Nation non-benders reproduce more benders than actual benders do, and Firebender alphas can produce way more pups than any other type of bender." 

"I call it potent sperm," Mai said nodding her head. "Zuko and I had three in our first litter. At this rate there will be twenty Fire Nation princes and princesses." 

Zuko blushed. "We aren't talking about that now Mai!" 

Azula looked towards the smaller room of the bunker where she knew Zuko and Mai's pups were blissfully asleep. Her favorite was definitely the alpha of the three, Izumi. She was a feisty little firebender and Azula was sure she would be the next Firelord. That is, if the Tribe didn't wipe them all out first. 

She looked at Zuko determined and said, "Accept their conditions. I will go myself as the firebending alpha, and we can petition the non-bending omegas of the highest society to be a possible mate for their alpha bender. It would be an honor of the greatest magnitude if they should sacrifice themselves to save the Fire Nation. Especially if they're thanked by the Firelord himself." 

Zuko looked at her in shock. "I know many would sacrifice themselves for that honor but you can't do that Azula. You are a Fire Nation princess. I know many of our greatest firebender alphas would gladly take the honor..."

"As you said before Zuko, both you and I lost our honor when we were too chicken to fight against father's tyranny," Azula said. "You at least earned it back by being an exemplary Firelord for the last ten years, I walk around as a princess knowing that everyone is wondering why I even still have my topknot. Let me do this Zuko. For the Fire Nation. For Aang's sacrifice. For you. For my honor!" 

Zuko looked like he wanted to cry. "Very well. Asami send the Messenger Hawk back. Tell them we accept their terms, that we will be conducting a search for a worthy non-bending omega tomorrow morning, and that we will be offering Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation as the Firebending alpha." 

Asami stood up and said, "a search won't be necessary. I will go myself." 

Zuko turned to look at her. "You?" 

"But they killed your father!" Mai cried. 

"And my father should have never fought them!" Asami cried. "One thing is building machines to defend our Nation and another is outright selling weapons to other Nations. I was against him selling to Republic City from the start and he shouldn't have gotten involved in that stupid fight in the first place! I hate war and I refuse to let my home be destroyed by it!" 

"She is part of the most powerful noble clan in the Fire Nation," Mai said softly. "We won't find a better non-bending omega." 

"Besides," Azula said. "If she felt that her father's actions were dishonorable, then she is in her right to amend them." 

Zuko sighed deeply. "So I'm losing my sister and my advisor then?" 

"Better than losing your entire nation," Azula said. 

"We want to do this Firelord Zuko," Asami said. 

"You know what awaits you right?" Zuko said. "Last I heard the Tribe set up a permanent home in the outskirts of the Southern Water Tribe who has a treaty with them. They don't speak our language so you won't be able to communicate with them at all. Azula you're probably gonna be your omega's sex slave and probably guarded all the time, and Asami you're gonna be bred again and again." 

"I know my fate Firelord Zuko," Asami said with a bow. "I accept it." 

"And if you think I have a problem being a sex slave," Azula scoffed. "You would be wrong." 

"They made their decision Zuko," Mai said grabbing his shoulder gently. "We can maintain good relationships with them since we have a great alliance with the Southern Water Tribe thanks to Chief Sokka and Chieftan Katara. We can check up on them and make sure they are being treated well." 

Zuko sighed in defeat. "Send the Messenger Hawk." 

...

The Fire Nation was a-glow with celebration. The Firelord's medal of honor was the greatest honor that could ever be given in the nation, and for it to be done during a double wedding ceremony was an even greater joyous event. 

The festival started right outside the palace walls where there was a massive earthbent stage that they could see from even the farthest point away from the palace. Food, music, and performers riddled the streets hailing Firelord Zuko for saving them, and Princess Azula and Advisor Asami for taking on thegreat honor of sacrifice for them. 

Inside the walls it was a different story. The entire Tribe warriors were standing in flanks in front of the stage armed to the teeth and with stoic hard faces, while their non-warriors bustled around the palace courtyard getting things ready for the tradition. 

Zuko watched them from the window of the royal chamber that overlooked the courtyard with a frown. He turned to Azula and Asami who were being primped and prodded by the best stylists in the Fire Nation. Mai was sitting on a large cushion in the corner cradling their three pups who were babbling excitedly and playing with small blocks. 

"I talked to the translator today," Zuko said. "Her English was broken and heavily accented but I got the information. The omega you will marry Azula is one of their most fierce warriors. She has the ability to temporarily block someone's bending and can disable a whole squadron within seconds. Her name is Ty Lee and she is a non-bender of both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom descent." 

"She's part Fire Nation?" Azula said surprised. "Hmm, maybe we'll get along." 

"Or maybe she'll take away your bending and have her way with you," Zuko said scoffing. "Asami, your future mate...I'm actually really surprised they would want to mate this way...is their leader." 

Asami's eyes widened in surprise. "Their...leader?" 

"The translator told me that when the original Red Lotus members died, her grandfather was one of the eldest orphans of the descendants so he took charge and led them all," Zuko said. "Apparently she is the greatest warrior in the entire tribe, completely undefeated.Rather than take the title passed down from her grandfather and father before her, she rose through the ranks and defeated any and all challengers, and then her own cousins and uncle who wanted to challenge for the spot. By the time her father passed down the title to her, she had not only earned it but had gained the respect and loyalty of the entire tribe." 

Asami gulped. "Why would a powerful leader like that want to get an omega through a political marriage? She can probably choose from hundreds who would want her!" 

Zuko shrugged. "I don't know." 

"Hmm," Azula said. "My guess is since they want more firebenders in their ranks they probably consider it a higher honor to sire firebending pups." 

"Could be," Mai said. "Many cultures value the rare." 

"So what kind of bender is the leader? Based on the silhouette on the deal papers my guess is waterbender?" Asami said. 

Zuko nodded. "That's right. Her name is Korra."

...

The Tribe traditions were absolutely bizarre. After Zuko awarded them their honor medals to the chanting and cheering of the entire nation and blessed their unions, this blind woman in thick green robes took over and started saying things in the Tribe language. 

Azula, in her thick Fire Nation armor, was standing beside Asami, in her gorgeous red wedding dress, at the altar looking at each other in confusion. 

Another woman joined the blind woman. She was a powerful alpha warrior with a stern face, black hair placed neatly into a low bun, and piercing green eyes. "Me Kuvira," the woman said to them. "Translator." 

Asami and Azula nodded in understanding. 

Kuvira stomped her foot and pointed to Azula's side where some stairs emerged from the ground. Apparently Kuvira was an earthbender. 

"Ty Lee, mate for you." 

Azula watched in awe as the slender omega in a light pink bra-let and flowy pants walked up the stairs with a smile. "She's beautiful," Azula murmured. 

"But killer." 

Azula glanced at Kuvira at those words. Asami said, "I think she means, but deadly." 

"I believe it," Azula said as Ty Lee stopped beside her and bared her neck to her in invitation. Azula's mouth watered. As the princess of the Fire Nation many omegas tried to offer themselves to her, but never had any of them been so blatant and explicit. 

"Korra," Kuvira said pointing to Asami side where an ice staircase appeared. "Mate for you." 

Asami's eyes widened. She could smell the overwhelming scent of alpha rumbling through her body, but it was sight of the caramel-skinned woman walking up proudly on those ice stairs that nearly made Asami's knees give out. Gorgeous eyes, beautiful face, lean toned muscles, everything about her was absolutely intoxicating. 

Korra stopped in front of her and looked at her expectantly. Asami looked to Kuvira in confusion. Was she supposed to do something? 

"Do as she," Kuvira said motioning with her head to Ty Lee who was still baring her neck to the drooling Azula. 

Asami gulped nervously and submissively bared her neck. She heard Korra purr in pleasure and that made her burn. 

The blind woman said some more things and Kuvira translated. "She ask, do you accept mate." 

"Huh?" Asami questioned but Korra was already sinking her teeth into her throat in a mating mark. She yelped in surprise and gripped Korra's shoulders. 

"Oh shit," Azula breathed beside her. "That's how we accept?" 

Korra released Asami's throat with a smirk and then everyone's eyes moved to Azula. Ty Lee was still baring her throat to her waiting patiently and Azula gulped nervously. She leaned forward and sunk her teeth into the delectable throat. Ty Lee moaned softly and wrapped her arms around Azula's neck. 

The moment Azula released Ty Lee's throat, Ty Lee lurched forward and bit into Azula's neck. Azula cried out with wide eyes. What the hell kind of tradition is this? Not only was a mating mark an extremely private matter that she just performed in front of her entire nation, but omegas biting alphas back was a rarity and something that only the alpha themselves can witness. 

"You, return," Kuvira whispered to Asami. 

Azula looked at Asami in wide eyed shock once Ty Lee released her. Korra let out a low growl making it clear that she didn't want Asami looking at any other alpha. Asami leaned forward and sunk her teeth into Korra's throat. 

The blind woman said some more things and Kuvira said, "now we go." 

"Wait that's it?" Azula said in surprise. 

"What else to do?" Kuvira said looking genuinely confused. 

The warriors started marching towards the exit that led to their ships and the non-warriors followed behind throwing flowers and cheering happily. 

"I guess this is it then," Zuko said as their new mates started leading them down the ice stairs. "Be safe I'll try to visit you soon." 

Azula and Asami didn't have time to respond because Korra and Ty Lee were pulling them quickly towards the ships. They both were feeling the effects of the impromptu mating bites: intense and overwhelming arousal, but it seemed that Korra and Ty Lee were more enslaved to their baser instincts. 

They reached the ships and everyone piled on. Korra and Ty Lee pulled their new mates into a ship that none of the other people got onto and the ships sailed off. 

Azula and Asami could see the party break out back at the Fire Nation festival and also on the other ships. 

Ty Lee grabbed Azula's hand giggling and tugged her towards a staircase. "Sex slave time I guess," Azula muttered. "Good luck Asami!" 

Asami gulped nervously. "You too Azula." 

Korra came up beside her and looked at her intensely. Asami gulped and took her arm when it was offered to her. 

Korra led her down the staircase where she could see the doors lining the halls into private rooms. A loud bang made Asami jump in surprise and grab Korra's arm but then it was followed by a grunt and anxious wails. 

The smell of alpha and omega invaded Asami's senses and she gulped looking at Korra pleadingly. She really didn't want to hear Azula mating right now. 

"Oh fuck!" Azula's voice echoed. 

"Ah ah! Mmm!" 

Korra, as if sensing Asami's discomfort, took her away from the noises to the far end of the corridor where the moaning sounded much more muffled. 

Korra led her into a simple quarters that was lit only by a few candles and had a thick set of furs on the ground. 

Asami gulped nervously as Korra shut the door behind them. 

"Mate?" 

Asami looked at her in surprise. "You know how to speak English?" 

Korra titled her head to the side and gripped the hem of her pants. "Mate?" 

"Do you know what that word means?" 

Korra pushed her pants down slightly, only revealing the small V and the hairline of dark curls. 

Asami gulped. "Oh. I see. You're asking for my consent." 

Korra stared at her blankly. "Mate?" 

Asami let out a nervous breath. She had expected the alpha to just pin her down and have her way with her, she had definitely not expected the alpha to actually ask for consent. 

If Ty Lee had done the same for Azula, Asami was sure the Fire Nation princess didn't hesitate to say yes. Asami was different than Azula. She never slept with anyone her entire life and though she was sure Korra would respect her wishes if she said no, she needed to do this. For the Fire Nation. For her honor that her father threw away with his actions. 

She bared her neck to Korra and nodded her head in consent. Korra shoved her pants down revealing her massive cock and Asami gulped. Would that thing even fit in her? 

Korra shed off her shirt revealing rippled muscles and perfect breasts. She took Asami by the wrist and spun her around to start unzipping the back of her dress. 

Korra slid the cloth down her shoulders and completely off her body. Asami wanted to laugh when she saw Korra's confused expression when she saw her bra and underwear. 

Asami undid her bra and tossed it aside then slid off her underwear. Korra's face turned to one of pure unadulterated lust that made Asami shudder. 

Korra moved Asami onto the furs on the ground and positioned her so she was on her hands and knees. 

Asami was positively dripping when she felt Korra rub the tip of her cock against Asami's entrance. A strong hand grabbed Asami's shoulder and then the thick tip of Korra's cock pushed in and met the resistance of Asami's barrier. 

Asami whimpered in pain as a hand shot back and pressed against Korra's hard abs. Thankfully Korra seemed to understand her predicament and didn't just shove her cock in as any other alpha would have done. Instead the alpha rocked her hips slowly, pushing further in with every thrust as the hand that wasn't on her shoulder went around Asami's front and gently rubbed her clit. 

Asami's body trembled in pleasure as she found herself relaxing and opening up. She was moaning softly when Korra's hips finally snapped forward hard bursting through the barrier with a snap. 

Korra murmured something softly in her language but Asami could probably guess what it was about. Not that she even cared right now since her body was trembling in agony and everything burned like Korra was about to rip her apart. 

Wasn't this supposed to feel good? 

When Korra slowly moved her hips back and snapped them forward again, Asami yelped. The pain started to subside with every slow thrust of Korra's hips and soon Asami found herself pushing back against the powerful alpha and whining desperately for more.

Korra picked up on her desperation quickly and started moving her hips at a punishing pace. Their hips slapped together hard and Asami's mewls turned into cries and screams. 

Oh that pain was only temporary, because now it felt so good! So fucking good! The sex-ed courses, Hiroshi's explanations when she was younger, and the descriptions of this from her more promiscuous friends--mostly Azula--simply did NOT prepare her for how fucking amazing this felt. 

Something was building deep within her, it felt like she was about to explode. She knew what it was. She had read the clinical descriptions and heard her friends gush about it saying, "when it hits you, you'll definitely know it." 

Still even in her curious teenage years whenever she felt this intensity build up during her moments of self exploration she always backed off because the intensity scared her. 

There was no backing off option now. Every nerve in her body was burning with pleasure and Korra was far too lost in her rut to even notice Asami's apprehension. The intensity got worse and Asami's thighs started trembling. She screamed and gripped the furs underneath her hands in desperation. 

She felt like she was about to explode...or pass out...or both! The trembling spread down her spine and then it happened. Asami's screams turned silent and her body lurched. Pleasure spread through every nerve end, her body shook out of control, and she felt herself contracting around the thick cock splitting her open and throbbing deep within. 

Korra's rut never stopped the whole time and Asami was lost in wave of pleasure. Just when her high was starting to come down another shock wave would start again and Asami wasn't sure if this was just one long orgasm or several orgasms back to back. 

Her body was slick with sweat and she couldn't hold herself up anymore. She must have been cumming for at least ten minutes straight and it still did nothing to quell the stamina of the powerful alpha behind her. 

"Please," Asami begged as she crumbled face first into the furs beneath her in exhaustion, trembling again as yet another orgasm wracked her entire body. "P-please, n-no more, I can't..." 

Korra adjusted her angle to Asami's new position placing her hands right above her shoulders. The alpha started jackhammering her with a long groan and that only triggered a....different kind of orgasm. 

Asami screamed. She wasn't even aware there WERE different types of orgasms. The cycle began anew with the new sensations. Her exhausted body jolted and trembled as orgasm after orgasm hit her again and again as if Korra had opened a dam that could never be closed again. 

Then something changed. Korra's thrusts grew erratic and her groans turned more desperate. Asami turned her head so that her cheek was pressed against the furs and she could see the alpha's face in the dim quarters. 

Korra's face was contorted in pleasure and that made Asami buzz with pleasure. With renewed energy she spread her legs further apart. She wanted more than anything for her alpha to feel just as good as she did. She controlled her muscles somehow and squeezed down as hard as she could on Korra's length. The action made the alpha growl and fall forward so her sweaty breasts and abs were pressed all along Asami's back. 

"You like that?" Asami whispered. 

Korra groaned something that sounded maybe like a warning but Asami didn't really care. She was already building back up to another glorious release and she wanted her alpha to fall with her, so she squeezed her muscles again and again until she felt a strong hand in her hair pulling her back roughly. 

Korra's teeth sunk into her mating mark and Asami tumbling over the edge immediately. Just when she thought this couldn't feel any better, Korra proved her wrong again and again. Asami moaned in satisfaction when she felt the alpha tense behind her and let out a low grunt. 

Hot liquid flooded her core and Asami's inner omega was screaming in glee. She squeezed her muscles again and again wanting to milk every single drop of cum from that glorious dick. Korra shook hard against her and Asami's was starting to see black at the edges of her vision. 

Her shuddering sweat-slicked body was crashing fast but she fought it, she wanted to feel every single moment of Korra's release. Korra's cock twitched one last time then started softening as Korra let out one final grunt and collapsed on top of her. 

Asami only smiled once before her eyes fluttered shut and everything went black. 

...

It was the commotion coming from the top side of the ship that woke Asami from her sex-induced coma. What time was it? Where was she? 

Asami looked around the room. There was no sign of Korra anywhere, and there was a small stack of clothes piled neatly right beside Asami's head with a paper on top. 

Asami sat up groggily and noticed that there was also a large tub in the corner that was full of water as well as a few unmarked bottles that were probably some sort of cleaning products. 

Asami grabbed the paper and smiled. It had a sketchy and terrible stick figure drawing of someone bathing in the tub and getting dressed, then beside the drawing a small arrow that was pointing up. 

Asami laughed at Korra's attempt at communication and walked to the tub. She was sweaty and sticky, and there were several lines of cum sliding out of her sore pussy and down her inner thighs. 

She climbed in the tub and squealed at how cold it was but ignored it in favor of getting clean. The commotion upstairs intensified. It sounded like a lot of people stomping around and chatting loudly. 

This ship only had the two couples and a small crew to run the ship while the rest of the Tribe packed into the other ships. It was obvious that there wasn't enough quarters for all the extra people so many of them probably slept out on the deck. Asami could only assume that now that their wedding night was over, everyone who was supposed to be on this ship came back. 

Asami scrubbed herself even more with the unknown lavender-smelling soaps. If all those people really came back she really needed to smell and look good. She was the wife of their leader after all. 

After getting clean and drying herself off with a nearby rag she walked to the clothes that Korra had left out for her. It was an outfit very similar to her own thick blue pants and light blue tunic, but Asami's version was a modest dress with an accompanying brown cape-like skin that was supposed to drape over one of her shoulders. 

She had seen other omegas in the Tribe wear something similar but also in red and green. Their shoulder capes though seemed to be of different designs and colors. Asami's cape was the same quality and texture of the skin that Korra wore over her dark blue pants, but it had a bright red Fire Nation logo embroidered on it. 

The message was abundantly clear. Asami of the Fire Nation now belonged to Korra, the waterbender leader of the Tribe. It didn't bother her as much as it should have. Her mating mark was aching and her body was humming anxiously just from being away from her mate for just a moment. If "belonging" to Korra meant that she would get more of that amazing sex she had last night, she would gladly accept that. 

Asami wasted no more time. She put on the light blue dress, draped the cape over her right shoulder as she had seen the other omegas do and slipped on the moccasins. 

She walked out of the room and maneuvered through corridor towards where she thought the stairs were. Several rooms were open and people were moving about them and talking freely. All of them: alpha, beta, omega; warrior or non-warrior; adult or child bowed respectfully as Asami passed them. Asami gulped nervously and gave them small nods not really knowing the custom. So what was she now? Like their queen or something? 

"Kalla Asami," Kuvira said approaching her with an omega man, wearing a male version of Asami's outfit but in green and metallic silver. Well that answered Asami's earlier questions. Korra's position was called "Kal" in their language which she assumed meant leader of some sort. "Come, Kal Korra waits you." 

Asami followed the alpha down the corridor as her omega moved into step beside Asami. 

"Mate Baatar," Kuvira said motioning to him. 

Baatar gave her a smile and a bow. Asami looked at the metallic embroidery on his cape and then back at Kuvira who had the thick belt that identified her as a warrior, but her slots were full of metallic strips. 

Metalbender? Asami had heard of them, but she never actually met one. They were as rare as Azula being able to bend lightning. But Zuko said that they even had a lavabender warrior in their ranks, so Asami expected to see rarities. 

"Are you a metalbender?" Asami said as they walked up the stairs. 

Kuvira nodded. "Teached from Baatar's  mumka and  garan ." 

Asami pursed her lip. That had to mean, mom and grandma? 

"Baatar no bend," Kuvira said. 

Asami understood at once. He was a non-bender. All her questions left her throat when she saw Korra at last, sitting with a large entourage of burly warriors laughing and chatting heartily. 

"Sit Kalla Asami," Kuvira said guiding her to a table of non-warriors, including Azula who looked angry. "We serve food." 

Her stomach grumbled as if on command and Asami sat down beside Azula with a blush. Apparently mating can work up quite an appetite. 

Kuvira motioned to some of the crew members who started shuffling out large trays of food as Baatar joined them at their table. Asami turned to Azula's grumpy face and noticed that she was wearing a red version of the alpha outfit though without a warrior belt. She followed her line of vision to Ty Lee who was wearing a dress just like Asami's but in red, with her warrior belt around her waist, and a black cape that had a blend of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom logos. She was talking animatedly to a warrior alpha in blue who was very obviously flirting with her and disrespecting her mating bond. 

Ah. Now she understood Azula's anger. She turned to her friend and said, "don't challenge him to an Agni Kai Azula, that would not end well." 

"Yeah for him, and frankly I don't give a damn," Azula growled. "He needs to get away from MY mate." 

Asami shifted uneasily. She didn't like that tone and not just because she knew Azula's hot-headedness, every omega at their table was shifting uncomfortably. Now they were looking towards Ty Lee and growling lowly. They apparently didn't like what was happening either. 

The entire deck seemed to sense the powerful wave of alpha possessiveness and Asami felt Korra's eyes on her. Ty Lee glanced at Azula then said something to the alpha warrior and backed away from him with her hands up. 

The warrior didn't seem to care about the threat and stepped forward into Ty Lee's space. Azula shot up out of her chair with a vicious growl. 

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. 

"Azula, calm down," Asami hissed to her. 

Korra stood up and looked at the offending warrior alpha with a glare. That's when Asami noticed the group of omegas kneeling behind Korra invitingly. Apparently a few members of the Tribe didn't agree or support these marriages. Asami noticed that none of those women were warriors and Asami could most likely take them down. 

Wait, why was she thinking like that? 

"That's it!" Azula cried stomping towards the warrior and Ty Lee who smacked his roving hands away with a snarl. "Agni Kai! You and me! Right now!" 

The warrior, of course, had no idea what an Agni Kai even was, but he knew a challenge when he saw one so he took out two thin swords from his belt. Apparently the instinctual language of alphas, betas, and omegas was a universal language they could all understand. 

Korra yelled something to the warrior and Ty Lee immediately stepped in front of Azula protectively with her hands up in a fighting stance. 

"Princess Azula," Kuvira said. "Kal Korra wants Ty Lee to fight. She is warrior..." 

"I can take him!" Azula growled. "As an alpha I can't allow this type of challenge." 

"But it's rule of the Tribkun," Kuvira said. "Non-warriors no fight." 

"I am one of the strongest warriors of the Fire Nation," Azula said snarling. "There's no firebender better than me!" 

Kuvira frowned. "If you fight, you be warrior." 

Asami gasped. "No Azula stop! Zuko told us to just do our part and keep our heads down! You can't become one of their warriors!" 

"And why not?" Azula snapped at Asami making Korra growl at her aggressively. Slightly more calm Azula added, "we are gonna live with the Tribe the rest of our lives, I might as well do something I enjoy. Plus I need to defend my mate." 

Asami couldn't argue with that. She was thinking herself if there was something she could do engineering-wise here since she would likely never build another mecha or Satomobile again, and she too wanted to grab those lusting omegas behind Korra and throw them right off the ship. 

Azula turned her gaze back to Kuvira. "I want to fight." 

Kuvira turned to Korra and translated. Korra looked shocked for a moment and Ty Lee gasped and looked at Azula worriedly grabbing her arms pleadingly. 

Azula growled possessively and pulled Ty Lee flush against her into a fierce kiss. When they broke apart Ty Lee submitted her head then stepped away from Azula and the challenging warrior. Kuvira stepped forward and clicked on a warrior's belt around Azula's waist. 

The deck erupted with excited grunts. Most non-warriors ushered the children down below and out of harm's way but many stayed but behind their warrior mates who took defensive poses in front of them. 

Beside her she noticed Kuvira take a similar pose in front of Baatar who made no motion to leave. Asami turned her head when she saw Korra step in front of her the same way. 

Asami wanted to hug her and kiss her but she noticed her admirers crawling behind her like rodents. Asami reacted before she could think. She shoved herself in between Korra and them and growled viciously at them baring her teeth. 

They flinched at the action but remained. She heard a low rumbling behind her and recognized it as an alpha growl. The admirers reacted to the growl by baring their necks. 

"Kalla Asami," Kuvira hissed from somewhere behind them. "Non-warriors claim, no challenge." 

Claim. Claim yes. Asami whirled around and slid herself into Korra's arms making the growling warrior grunt in surprise. Asami shoved her face in the crook of Korra's neck licking the mating mark there slowly. Korra accepted the claim with a growl wrapping her arms around Asami's waist possessively. 

Asami's head snapped towards the admirers and she growled again. Traditions be damned, she wanted these omegas gone NOW. 

Apparently that was the right thing to do because her alpha purred in delight and puffed her chest out proudly as the admirers scrambled to their feet, bowed respectfully to Asami and Korra and ran down below deck. 

The warrior waiting to challenge Azula yelled out something and Korra yelled something back angrily. She moved Asami behind her body and took the same defensive poses as the other warriors. 

Asami gulped nervously. It's true Tribe warriors were famed for being the most elite but honestly Asami was more worried for him than she was for Azula. Maybe against many of them Azula wouldn't stand a chance, but one on one, Azula was practically unbeatable. The only reason Zuko even won his Agni Kai against her was because she was literally in the midst of a mental breakdown. 

That wasn't the case now. Azula was standing there with a snarl in complete and utter control. If this guy was a bender he might put up a good fight, but if he wasn't she would destroy him right away. 

The warrior launched at Azula first swiping his swords with impressive speed. Azula moved swiftly ducking and dodging his attacks before extending a fist and hitting him right in the ribs with a fist of blue flame. The warrior went tumbling across the deck and chatter broke out around them. 

They probably never seen blue fire before, and they probably were surprised to see a bender who wasn't part of their tribe with such excellent non-bender fighting skills. According to the research she did after she agreed to the marriage, only the Tribe had ever been known to train their bender warriors in non-bending fighting skills. They could fight whether they could bend or not. 

That was Azula's reasoning when she agreed to train in martial arts with Asami in addition to her firebending training. She, like Asami, had several black belts in many types of martial arts. Add that to being a prodigy firebender...well this guy stood no chance. 

The warrior leapt his feet and started swiping his swords again but this time sending large whips of water towards her face. The first one hit her across the jaw because she wasn't expecting it making Ty Lee let out a worried whimper, but then she quickly dodged the others. 

Azula ran across the deck jumping and leaping over the water whips while sending back balls of blue flame at the warrior's head. All around the deck the warriors deflected the stray attacks from themselves and their mates with their weapons or bending. Asami noticed though, that they were all on high alert and working hard to do so while Korra was simply swiping them away harmlessly with small movements of her fingers. She worked smart while the others worked hard. The others blocked every single stray attack with full force while Korra just bent the water whips out of the way or towards blue fire balls to put them out. 

Asami's mouth watered. She wanted her alpha to take her again. Right here and right now. Hard. 

A grunt caught her attention and she looked back to see Azula and the warrior tangled on the floor in a grappling position. Azula had manage to disarm the warrior but not without receiving quite a few cuts and bruises on her arms and face. The warrior was using brute strength to pin Azula into the ground obviously counting on his male advantages to give him the upper hand but in grappling, strength was not the main focus. 

Azula moved gracefully, swiping his feet out from under him and locking his arm in a vicious armbar. Asami closed her eyes knowing what would happen next then flinched when she heard the loud crack followed by a scream of agony. 

A yelp made Asami open her eyes and she saw Azula staggering backwards clutching her leg where the warrior had stabbed her thigh with a small dagger in his desperation. 

Asami scoffed muttering, "dirty move," as Ty Lee let out a loud whimper of worry. The warrior struggled to his feet clutching his broken arm to his body with his eyes full of rage. The bloody dagger he had used was on the ground, thankfully it looked like he had only cut her with the weapon and not impaled her thigh with it. 

With his good arm the warrior did an aggressive bending motion and a large wave of water erupted from the ocean behind him. He was going for a finishing blow that could wipe out the entire deck. She saw all the warriors brace themselves and their mates, including Kuvira who secured herself and Baatar to the ground with thick strips of metal. 

Korra bent some water at her feet, froze them to the ground, then pulled Asami against her side protectively. 

"Azula!" Ty Lee cried in a odd little accent reaching for her mate desperately. Azula didn't run or anything. She just stayed there gripping her leg with one hand and lifting two fingers up towards the warrior. 

The warrior didn't look phased by that continuing to bend more water into a large cannonball, obviously confident he could dodge another ball of fire. Except, Asami knew she wasn't going to throw a ball of fire and the surprise itself would paralyze him into not dodging it. 

This fight was over. 

Asami knew it. And so did Azula. 

Just as the warrior was winding his arm back to throw the water-ball onto the deck, Azula released a bolt of electricity that shot straight out of her fingers and slammed the warrior in the chest. 

The warrior was dead the instant it hit him, even before his body went flying across the deck and overboard where his own water-ball followed him down into the depths of the ocean. The deck was stunned to silence. 

Apparently they had never seen a lightning bender before. Korra broke the silence with a loud war cry and that prompted the cheering and hollering of the rest of the warriors and even non-warriors who were jumping along with their mates. 

Asami saw Ty Lee jump Azula the moment she relaxed her bending stance completely ignoring the wince of pain from the action. It seemed Azula's injuries would have to wait because Ty Lee was already making out heavily with her and dragging her to the stairs. 

Azula's alpha instincts were more important than her medical needs apparently and she followed Ty Lee down the stairs like an obedient pup. 

Asami looked at Korra when she said something to her. It was far too many words to even begin to guess what she could be talking about. 

"We have only one fireman," Kuvira translated. "Can Princess Azula teach him the spark?" 

"The spark?" Asami said then it clicked. Ohhhh. They have only one firebender and they want Azula to teach him how to lightning bend. "You can ask her. I'm sure she will teach him." 

Kuvira pointed to a slender beta warrior with spiky black hair and golden eyes who was standing beside a shorter burly beta warrior with bright green eyes and the burly man's omega mate who was skinny and had an Air Nation symbol on her cape. 

Wait. The even have Air Nomads here!? 

"Mako, fireman," Kuvira said. "Brother, Bolin, lavaman." 

Asami's eyes widened and looked back at the burly man identified as Bolin. He was the famed lavabender?

"Bolin's mate," Kuvira said pointing to the girl. "Air woman and Mate Baatar's sister." 

Asami was confused now. Baatar was clearly from Earth Kingdom descent. How was his sister an airbender? 

Before she could voice any of her questions, Korra was tugging her by the arm towards the front of the deck where there was a small above ground room. The room looked like a bunker, it had no windows and was made out of pure platinum. 

When Korra dragged her into and shut the door behind her, Asami understood why it was so fortified. The room was a war room of some sort. There were weapons of all kinds stacked in the corner, maps and pictures hanging on the walls, and a large wooden desk in the center with a chair. 

A black and white picture of a young Korra with a large burly man and a kind looking woman told Asami that this was more than a war room, it was Korra's personal office. Korra pulled out a frame from a chest in the corner and placed it on the desk beside the picture of her and her parents(?). Asami gasped. It was a black and white photo of them during the ceremony walking down the ice stairs hand in hand. Someone must have taken it without her noticing.

Korra grunted then pulled Asami towards her. The possessive growl and the feeling of the alpha licking her mating mark told Asami, that this was Korra's way of showing her that she was pleased with how Asami dealt with those admirers earlier. 

Asami purred at the action and slid her arms up Korra's lean back. When Korra sunk her teeth in Asami just knew she would be getting that thing she's been craving since she woke up. 

Korra lifted her up into her arms easily and Asami moaned wrapped her arms and legs around her. The sheer strength of the alpha made her entire body burn with desire. 

"Ooo yes Korra," Asami breathed anxiously when Korra laid her on the desk and lifted up her dress to above her hips. "Fuck me." 

Korra perked up at the sound of her name and purred as she pushed her pants down slightly to release her cock from its confines. 

She liked that. Asami noted. She liked hearing her name. 

Korra pulled Asami by her thighs to the very edge of the desk them plunged into her with one hard stroke. 

Asami cried out and gripped the edges of the desk. This position definitely felt different than the one they did yesterday and even though Korra had stretched her out and pounded into her mercilessly already, she was still so very tight. 

Korra seemed to like this fact and Asami really liked being able to see her face. Suddenly she felt like kissing her so she grabbed Korra by the back of the neck and pulled her down. The alpha didn't need to speak her language to know what she wanted. 

Korra leaned on her elbows over Asami in their kiss and started thrusting her hips. Asami whimpered against Korra's lips but kept kissing her fiercely, swirling their tongues together. 

Korra's tongue slithered around hers expertly then teasingly flicked the tip of Asami's. Asami shuddered as she imagined where else that tongue could feel good. 

That's impossible though. She only ever heard of female betas and omegas doing that to each other, Azula always said alphas don't degrade themselves in that manner unless they really want to worship their mate. It was considered an ultimate act of love in the Fire Nation for an alpha to pleasure their omega in that way. 

Korra would never do that for her. This was a political marriage. This was just her being bred as expected, but actually enjoying the process. Asami was sure that once she was round with Korra's pups the alpha would not waste anytime with sex. And much less engage in mundane sexual acts that didn't lead to the creation of pups. 

Asami broke the kiss with a cry. Korra's pace was so brutal the entire desk was screeching against the floor. Heat bubbled up in her belly and Asami started arching up into her alpha's hard body. 

Korra grunted and continued her pace with so much vigor and stamina that Asami was certain she could break her in half if she really wanted to. 

"Ahhh yes! Korra!" 

Korra faltered and moaned anxiously at the sound of her name and moved even harder and faster. 

Asami felt the heat increase as tears rushed to her eyes. This was intense. So much more intense than the dozens of orgasms she had last night. She was nearing the edge of the precipice fast but wanted to take Korra down with her so she slid her nails down her alpha's strong back and moaned, "Yes Korra! More!" 

Korra's moans increased. The desk and slid across the entire office and was now banging hard against the platinum walls with an echoing thud. Asami was certain the entire deck could hear them but she didn't care. 

"Korra! Korra yes!" 

The tingling started at Asami's toes and moved up like a wildfire up her legs and through her entire body. She held on as long as she could waiting for Korra but she couldn't hang on anymore. 

Her muscles gripped Korra in a vice grip and her body erupted in violent shudders as strong jets of liquid burst from her soaking Korra's toned abs. Korra became absolutely frantic. 

The banging was so loud it was deafening, the pile of weapons leaning against the wall had fallen over, the picture frames tumbled off the desk as the maps and photos attached to the walls fell all around them like rain. 

Then it happened at last. Asami wanted to cry in rejoice when she felt Korra's body tense and that thick hot liquid filling her up but she had literally screamed herself hoarse. 

Asami's chest constricted with a rush of intense emotion and she burst into sobs. She was happy, so happy, and it felt so fucking good but apparently it was too much for her body to handle. 

The alpha who had just taken her so violently rough turned into a tender pup in an instant. She cuddled Asami into her chest and purred as she gently rubbed her back. Asami buried her face into Korra's neck and sobbed. 

...

Being part of the high society of the Fire Nation, also meant dealing with the gossip and chatter of everyone around her. Asami had gotten used to the hushed whispered and the looks of derision from the other clan girls whom Azula affectionately called, 'The Fire Bitches.' 

But even in her worse scuffles with the Fire Bitches she never felt as exposed and embarrassed as she did when she walked out of Korra's office hanging onto her arm. 

Asami quickly found out that the Tribe had a much more open view of sex than the Fire Nation did. The moment they walked out several warriors crooned at them and non-warriors giggled and made kissing sounds. 

Then to top it all off several alphas started giving Korra high fives and handshakes as if congratulating her while several omegas looked at Asami like she was a god or something. 

Perhaps they were envious of her or were surprised that Asami had even survived a good pounding from the alpha of all alphas, either way she was horribly embarrassed. Her face flushed so red that even her ears had turned bright crimson. 

She decided to save herself further embarrassment by going back to their bedroom. She could hide there until this all stopped...or maybe when they arrived at the South Pole. It was starting to get cold but there were no icebergs yet so they probably still had a few more days journey. 

Asami rushed down the stairs and started storming across the corridor to her bedroom. She paused by an open door when she saw Azula lying on a bed with Ty Lee beside her holding her hand and a waterbender moving some glowing water over her. 

"Azula," Asami said stepping into the infirmary(?). "Are you alright?" 

"Oh Asami hey," Azula said. "All superficial, no worries. Are YOU okay? We could hear you getting fucked into oblivion all the way down here!" 

Asami blushed again. Oh spirits. This just keeps getting worse. She prayed to any spirit that could hear her that she would have more privacy than this close quarter ship in the South Pole because she would die of embarrassment for sure. 

Azula laughed. "Asami chill out. Unless you neglected to tell me, I'm pretty sure you lost your virginity yesterday to probably the only person on this ship that can beat me in a duel. You'll learn how to control your sounds eventually." 

Asami perked up. "Really?" 

Azula snorted. "No way dude. I heard what Kal Korra did to you. She's an absolute beast. It definitely sounded like she already does everything you want, but you need to learn to take what you want too."

"Take? What I want?" Asami said incredulously. 

Azula nodded. "As an alpha it gives me great pride to know my omega desires me and isn't afraid to ask for what she wants." 

"Have you found a way to communicate with her?" Asami said glancing at Ty Lee who was looking in between them as if trying to figure out what they were saying. 

"Nope not even a little bit," Azula said. "She just does what she wants to my body." 

"What?" Asami squeaked. "Oh no, I can't do that Azula..." 

"Why not?" Azula said shrugging. "Look I heard you Asami, Kal Korra obviously knows what she's doing. You can probably be very happy just letting have her way with you. But I also know that you have some...curiosities." 

Asami frowned. "She won't indulge them Azula. You and I were bargaining chips. We can be mated but it doesn't change the fact that we are here to breed." 

"You would be surprised what an alpha is willing to indulge for their omega." 

...

Azula's words stuck with her all day. She laid on the furs of their quarters the entire day even eating her meals in there both because of her shame and what Azula said. 

How would Korra react to Asami asking for things she was curious about? Hanging out with Azula and Mai all the time included many conversations about their various sexual adventures. They mentioned things that weren't in the textbooks or in her father's vague explanation of "when an alpha loves an omega..." And ever since they did Asami had been curious. 

Korra had already satisfied her in every way. Would the alpha be happy to participate in Asami's sexual fantasies or would she be offended and think Asami wasn't satisfied with what they've already done? 

If there was such a large difference between how it felt on her hands and knees and how it felt on her back, whatwould other positions feel like? Maybe with Asami on top? Or laying on the sides? Or standing up? Or spread open as far Asami could go? She was pretty flexible. 

How would feel to have a tongue sliding into her folds licking her everywhere? How would feel to have Korra's thick long cock in her mouth? Could she make it all fit? How would it feel to have the massive dick spreading open her puckered tight asshole? 

Asami shuddered. Oh she needed to stop. This was too much. I mean how was she even gonna go about asking for these things? Bend over and spread her asshole open for her? 

The thought of it made Asami whimper and her asshole clench around nothing. Spirits, she's become an absolute sex fiend and she's not even in heat. She's already had so much sex in less than 24 hours and she already wants more! 

Korra entered their room at that moment. From the brief moment the door was open Asami could see that it was nighttime and many people were already shutting their doors and retiring to sleep. 

"Asami," Korra said grinning. "Mate." 

Asami decided that she liked how Korra said her name even though her accent didn't allow it to say it correctly. Korra yawned tiredly and started stripping her clothes for bed. 

Asami watched wide eyed as Korra stripped totally naked then climbed in between the furs and settled in to sleep. Korra's cock was half hard dangling there with a bit a precum on the tip and Asami was dying to lick it off. Asami's body was absolutely burning for her. How did this happen to her? She felt like a total slave to her instincts!

Asami stripped naked as well and climbed on the furs tentatively. Asami laid there for a moment just glancing at Korra who was lying flat on her back with her eyes closed. 

Oh fuck it. Even if Korra rejected her she would probably still end up thoroughly fucked, so what did she have to lose really? 

Taking in a shaky breath Asami slithered under the furs. They were thin enough that the dim candlelight bled through and Asami could clearly see the outline of Korra's cock. 

She crawled in between Korra's legs then leaned over taking the tip of Korra's cock tenderly in her mouth. The furs were yanked off of her and Asami looked up at the intense eyes Korra baring down on her. 

It was incredibly nervewracking but Asami kept the eye contact with her as she swirled her tongue around the head of Korra's cock moaning at the salty taste of her. 

Korra sighed and slid her hand into Asami's hair as the cock started to get harder. Asami thought for a moment that Korra was gonna pull her away, but instead the alpha gently caressed her hair and temples encouragingly. 

Korra was fully hard in moments and Asami started bobbing her head up and down Korra's length taking in as much as she could. She was moving based on a story Azula told her once about a maid deep throating her in the kitchen storage closet. 

'She flattened her tongue all the way and just took in my entire cock in one gulp! Like I literally came in her esophagus!' 

'Azula you're a pig,' Mai had said. 

Asami had blushed and said, 'oh I can never do that.' 

Look at her now. Her mouth full of waterbender cock, slivers of precum and saliva sliding down the sides of her mouth onto her cheeks. And still she had only taken half of Korra's length. 

She enjoyed the sighs and low moans coming from her alpha and the gentle touches in her hair and temples praising her for her efforts. But Asami wanted more. 

She wanted Korra to be trembling and moaning out of control with need like she was earlier on that desk. She wanted the gentle touches to be rough and hard. She wanted to taste that hot cum that she loved feeling inside of her and let it slide down her throat. 

Flatten her tongue. How would she go about doing that? Asami started experimenting, moving her tongue in all kinds of position and trying to take more of her length. With every bob she took more of it but it made her gag every time. And every time she gagged Korra would tug her back slightly. 

It was incredibly endearing that this powerful alpha was being so gentle with her and then Asami realized she must feel like she hurt her earlier and caused Asami to burst into sobs. 

More determined then ever Asami bobbed faster and harder. She pushed her tongue down and ignored her gag reflex by relaxing her throat as much as possible. 

"UH!" Korra cried. 

Asami would have grinned victoriously if she didn't literally have a cock down her throat and Korra's dark pubic hair tickling her lips. She moved her mouth in hard, deep motions making sure that her lips touched the pubic hairs and that she clamped down on the throbbing cock with her throat muscles. 

Now that hand that was previously caressing her head gripped a fistful of hair hard. Asami moved relentlessly eager to taste her hot cum. She wanted it. She wanted it all. 

Korra's let out a strangled sob as she grabbed Asami's head with her other hand and started rutting into her mouth violently. Asami gagged at first at the sheer intensity but then relaxed her throat again. Her fingers dug into Korra's hips and she closed eyes as Korra's thighs violently slapped against her cheeks with every thrust. 

"A-Asami," Korra moaned so much more high pitched than she ever heard. Asami moaned loudly when Korra shoved Asami's head all the down on her length and held her hair. 

Korra's cock erupted releasing stream after stream of cum into Asami's mouth. Asami was completely overwhelmed. The salty taste was amazing and she tried to swallow it all but she couldn't breathe and a lot of the cum dribbling out of her mouth and down her her chin. 

The need to breathe was too great and Asami backed away with a gasp breaking Korra's grip on her. More cum shot out of Korra's cock slapping her face and chest until there were several lines of cum coating her everywhere. 

Korra collapsed onto the furs with a heavy grunt and Asami smiled. She did it. She pleased her alpha and fulfilled one of her fantasies. 

Korra looked at her with a questioning look probably wondering where that came from. Asami bit her lip and stood up slowly. She walked shyly to Korra's side where the alpha was eyeing her passionately. 

Swallowing her nerves, Asami reached down, grabbed the back of Korra's head roughly, and pulled her face up directly to her crotch. Again, the alpha showed no hesitation whatsoever. 

Korra scrambled to her knees before Asami and gripped her buttcheeks tightly with a low possessive growl. Korra's tongue was just as skilled in this area as it was during kissing. 

It slid and slithered in between her folds moving swiftly around her clit then dipping into her heat. Asami whimpered and grabbed onto Korra's hair. Her knees were seriously about to give out. 

"Please," Asami whimpered trembling hard. Korra was purposely avoiding her clit and pushing into her tight hole for a little before retreating. She was so worked up from sucking Korra off that she was desperate for release. "K-Korra, please." 

Korra seemed to understand the plea and took mercy on her. She focused her tongue directly on Asami's clit, swirling it around and flicking it again and again. 

Asami was absolutely dizzy with pleasure and if Korra's strong arms weren't holding her up she would have fallen down long ago. 

She didn't think this would feel so good. She thought it might feel wet and slimy and gross but it felt absolutely heavenly. She wanted more but didn't know how to ask for it. 

Fortunately, Korra always seemed to know what to do. She lifted one of Asami's legs onto her shoulder and started licking in earnest. Her tongue moved with an inhuman speed against her clit and Asami wondered briefly if she was waterbending or something because how is that even possible? 

Asami's entire weight was on Korra's shoulders now, she couldn't hold herself up anymore, all she could do was moan and whimper desperately. 

Asami was building more and more clenching onto nothing and wishing she could be clenching around Korra's cock. She was about to stop Korra and request her cock when Korra's lips sealed around her clit in a tight seal and sucked in hard. 

Asami saw stars behind her eyes. Her legs shook violently and a cry ripped from her throat. Korra kept licking her through it and falling backwards onto the furs with Asami on top. 

Korra slowed to a stop when the ecstasy faded and Asami moved down to sit on Korra's chest. She looked down at the darkened blue eyes of the alpha and became entranced. She was so beautiful. Gorgeous eyes that twinkled in passion, her face shimmering with her cum on it. 

She glanced back at Korra's cock that was already hard again. Asami was still clenching, wanting nothing more than to be plugged up by Korra's thick rod but this time when Korra came she didn't want a single drop of that hot cum to escape her body. 

She wanted her knot. 

She wanted it so bad. She had felt the knot growing and pushing against her the other times but Korra never even tried to push it in. Maybe she was waiting for Asami's heat to do it but the omega refused to wait that long. 

Asami slid down Korra's body biting her lip and sat down on her erect cock, taking it all in. Korra grunted and gripped Asami's hips. 

Asami purred in delight. She wanted to cherish it but also ride this thick dick until it burst inside her. She choose the latter and started bouncing on her hard and fast. Korra met her thrusts with harsh snaps of her hips and low grunts. The slapping sloshing sound was the most obscene thing Asami had ever heard in her life but it made her burn for more. 

This position definitely felt different than the other two. In this position she felt like the cock was even deeper inside of her than before. 

It was already hitting spots within her that Asami thought were impossible to reach but Asami wanted it deeper still. She moved as hard and fast as her stamina would allow. Their slapping hips and groans echoed around the room and Asami started to feel that build again. 

When she felt the knot started to form at the bottom of Korra's cock she pushed hard eager to push it into her body. 

It was when the tip of the knot stretched her hole even further that Asami actually slowed down. She kept Korra's cock deep within and rolled down further pushing just the tip of her knot inside and pulling out. She looked down at Korra biting her lip, "can I?" 

Korra looked at her with blown eyes and gripped her hips tightly trying to push her knot further in. That was all the consent Asami needed. The next time the tip of Korra's knot slipped in, Asami pushed down as hard as she could until the entire thing slid in with a wet pop. 

The moment they locked into place the orgasm hit Asami's body like a Satotrain. Korra followed instantly pouring into her against and again. Asami's contractions felt like she was being ripped apart as it rippled against the thick knot and Asami knew she was about to pass out again. 

Her body jolted and she collapsed on top of Korra, shaking, trembling, being filled with hot cum until everything faded to black. 

...

Asami thought that she would have a hard time adjusting to the unforgiving cold of the South Pole but after only five months in the icy village, Asami was starting to get used to it. Turns out Kuvira's mate Baatar and another Water tribe non-bender non-warrior named Varrick were the inventors of the Tribe and they were happy to take Asami into their team. She improved their heating system and insulation systems so well, no one in the entire tribe was cold ever! 

Between her new system, Korra's fuzzy polar-bear dog Naga, and the warm alpha herself, Asami only really had to wear a jacket if she had to go outside. 

Now she was working on a food preservation system with the two non-warrior scientists so that the warriors wouldn't have to go hunting as much. Both for her worry about Korra and poor Azula who didn't fare so well during the hunts and sometimes couldn't bend if she got too cold. Azula did prove to be just as fertile as her brother and father and grandfathers before her, and Ty Lee ended up pregnant shortly after they arrived. She was four months along now. 

She enjoyed her lab partners' company. She taught them some English and she learned some of the basic things of their language too, and most of all it helped to keep Asami's mind off Korra, especially when she was off on hunts or dealing with Earth Kingdom bandits seeking revenge. 

The worst day of Asami's life had definitely been the day two months ago when a group of angry earthbenders ambushed them and in an effort to protect her warriors, Korra had taken a large stone to the head. 

There was so much blood and she was unconscious for days. Asami stayed by her bedside crying day and night as the healers worked. Azula was so affected by seeing her closest friend suffer that she led a group of warriors herself to get revenge. 

Korra woke up right when Azula and her team returned with the earthbenders in chains. Apparently the bandits were all the stragglers of Hou-Ting's army that had persecuted the Tribe and caused the whole war in the first place. Asami didn't watch their punishment but Korra did even though she was still recovering from her injury. 

That was the one thing she didn't like too much about the Tribe. They didn't have too much of an issue with taking lives. Option one was kill, option two was severely injure, option three was disable then talk. There weren't options without violence. Asami wasn't even remotely surprised that Azula didn't have a problem with that. 

She discovered that it was Baatar and Varrick who had suggested a non-violent solution to the Fire Nation 'revenge' that brought her and Azula here. So they did option 3. Disable then talk. Thank the spirits for that. 

Regardless of the situation that brought her here, Asami didn't feel like a political tool like she thought she would. Korra didn't use her like some breeding machine where she could pump-dump and leave. Asami discovered right away that Korra as well as all the alphas in the tribe worshipped their omegas. Those looks and croons and congratulatory handshakes for Korra on the ship after their little tryst in Korra's office were not as embarrassing any more once Asami understood what they really meant. 

In the Tribe pleasing your mate is the greatest accomplishment anyone, warrior or non-warrior can do! They weren't congratulating Korra for "getting laid" like those preppy alphas in Republic City would do, they were honoring her for pleasing her mate. And the looks Asami got from the omegas weren't envy or wondering how she survived, but complete and utter admiration for pleasing the greatest alpha in the whole Tribe. 

Now when she leaves their hut that's in the center of the village and they give her those looks and bow to her in reverence or even make those annoying crooning sounds, Asami swells up with pride. She doesn't care if the whole damn tribe hears her now. 

"Kalla Asami?" Kuvira said poking her head into the lab where she, Baatar, and Varrick were tinkering with the preservation machine. Asami's heart soared. If Kuvira was back, so were the rest of the warriors! 

She stood up and waved goodbye at her lab partners. "Korra is here?" 

"Yes," Kuvira said guiding Asami out of the lab. "But you have visit." 

"A Visitor?" Asami said quirking a brow and shrugging on her jacket as they headed outside. 

"Asami!" 

Asami beamed. "Mai!" She hugged the beta firmly. 

"Firelord Zuko," Asami said bowing to him. 

"Asami," Zuko said smiling. "We were in the Southern Water Tribe conducting a trade with Sokka when we decided to check on you." 

"You look great!" Mai said hugging her shoulders. 

"Zuko!" 

Zuko grunted when Azula launched herself at him with a rush of blue fire from her feet and tackled him into the snow. Zuko laughed. "Hey Azula!" 

"Wow you must have really missed him if you're actually hugging him," Mai said. 

"Do not," Azula scoffed standing up. "I'm just glad to see a decent firebender around here. Mako got the lightning bending fine but his fighting skills are just terrible." 

Zuko laughed and stood up wiping his thick robes off. "What are you gonna duel with me now?" 

Azula snorted. "No of course not. Come on! You have to meet my mate properly, she is four months along with my pups." 

"What!?" Zuko cried. 

"Oh Azula congratulations!" Mai cried pulled the former princess into a hug. 

"I bet I can have more pups than you Zu Zu." 

Zuko laughed and hugged her. "Why is it always a competition with you?" 

They guided Zuko and Mai towards their huts. Each hut was made of ice and earth and reinforced with metal and they were taking a large expanse of space. 

"So those are the huts," Asami said. "Each one has a basic bedroom, bathroom, and living room area and is equipped with it's own heating unit and insulation system." 

"Courtesy of Asami and the other nerds," Azula said. "And thank fuck for that! If I get too chilled I can't even bend anymore." 

"I'm glad to hear you're finding your own place here Asami," Zuko said. "They are really lucky to have your talents." 

"And Azula," Mai said pointing to Azula's belt. "Are you a warrior now?" 

"I am," Azula said grinning. "I've become even better since training with the Tribe." 

"Now you're really unbeatable huh?" Zuko said scoffing. 

"You couldn't beat me if you tried Zu Zu," Azula said smirking. "Inside the huts we can decorate it however we want, so check out mine." 

Azula guided them into her hut where Ty Lee was sitting on the couch looking uncomfortable and running a hand over her belly. The apartment was mostly decorated with red rugs and intricate designs but Azula wasn't focused on explaining anything because she was rushing to Ty Lee's side. 

"Hey," Azula said rubbing her back softly. "Are you okay?" 

Ty Lee smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She stood up and waved to Zuko and Mai. "Ha-llo." 

"Hi," Zuko said smiling. "I'm Azula's brother Zuko." 

"She doesn't understand you," Azula said hugging her close. Azula pointed to Zuko and said, " Brikun ."

Ty Lee's face lit up. She bowed to Zuko and said several things that none of them understand. Azula shrugged. "We're still working on that." 

"We know some words here and there and our mates..." Asami said. "Well, they try!" 

Azula chuckled and kissed Ty Lee's temple. "I think it's cute." 

"Spirits," Mai said. "Azula, do you love her?" 

"Love?" Ty Lee said obviously recognizing the word. She hugged Azula's waist with a smile. "Love!" 

"Come on," Asami said. "Let's see my hut and then we can have lunch." 

"We will have to go after lunch," Zuko said. "We have to finish up the trade with Sokka and then head back to the Fire Nation." 

"But we'll go knowing you guys are doing well," Mai said smiling. "And next time when we get a longer break we will stay for longer and maybe bring the pups." 

Azula smiled. "I would love that."

"Come on this way," Asami said. 

They walked down the snowy path to the neighboring hut and Asami let them in. Their hut was decorated more in blue but did have some red and black, and there was a work station in the corner with metallic parts, trinkets, and tools. 

Korra emerged from the bedroom freshly showered and in her regular attire. Asami beamed. "Korra," she greeted running up to her and hugging her. 

Korra smiled and returned the hug before planting a tender kiss on her lips. They parted and Korra looked at their guests. She looked at Zuko and gave him the traditional Fire Nation bow. 

Zuko smiled and returned the bow. Of course Korra had met Zuko when they made all the arrangements but Ty Lee had not, so she understood in that moment and quickly gave Zuko the same bow. 

"Come on," Asami said grabbing Korra's hand. "Let's go have lunch." 

...

The warriors had been gone for three weeks. The only warriors left behind were Ty Lee who was seven months pregnant, and a few others who were recovering from injuries. Asami, Baatar, and Varrick had worked hard to increase the defenses in case the last of the bandits got past the warriors somehow. The storm was unrelenting and there was no way to contact them at all. 

They had been fighting the bandits on and off for months but this was culmination of it all. King Wu had completely expelled them all from the Earth Kingdom and they united together and marched on the Tribe. The fight raged on for the past three weeks deep in the treacherous South Pole and Asami was sick with worry. 

All she could think about was Korra. She wanted her to come home already! She stayed most nights until she couldn't handle it anymore, snuggled up with Naga in the living room as Ty Lee sat beside them silently. She was worried too, Asami knew. Being in this storm for three weeks meant that most likely Azula was unable to bend. They couldn't communicate because of the language barrier but they could sit together and offer each other silent comfort. 

It was on one of these quiet stormy nights when the breech of security happened. The defense robots reacted right away with alarms blaring and Asami knew the plan. Hide the children and anyone who wasn't able to fight, send up the flare to signal the Southern Water Tribe that they needed aid, and then fight as much as they could until help arrived. 

Asami and Ty Lee spurred into action. They rushed out of the hut with Naga on her tail and Asami immediately grabbed Ty Lee's arm to stop her. "No you can't fight," Asami said pointing to Ty Lee's belly. "Your pups!" 

Ty Lee looked at her desperately. It was the look of a warrior who refused to retreat. Asami pointed up to the wall she built where the too injured warriors were positioning themselves and arming themselves with spears and bows and arrows. 

"Fight there, you can help and be safe." 

Ty Lee nodded understanding Asami's gestures and then motioned for Asami to follow the large crowd of children and non-warriors who couldn't fight to the tunnels. 

Asami had no intention of leaving though and she gave Ty Lee the same warrior look. Ty Lee said something and gave her a worried look then started running up the staircase to the barrier wall. 

The flare went up into the air and Asami sighed. They had excellent relationships with the Southern Water Tribe. They traded food and supplies often and the Tribe saved them a few times from a horde of wild polar bear dogs and a sea dragon that burst through the center of the town. 

Their waterbender warriors would be here in twenty minutes. By the time Asami reached the weapons hut she noticed that the robots had been destroyed and that Ty Lee and the other injured warriors were already tossing a flurry of spears and arrows. 

Earth soldiers were scattered all over the snow but there were more. How the hell did this squadron get past the warriors? They looked fresh like they hadn't seen combat at all and that wasn't possible with warriors like theirs. 

Distraction! They were keeping the warriors busy so they could send in the squadron to slaughter their weak. Asami felt the anger burning deep inside. 

Those...MONSTERS! They were planning on slaughtering the non-warriors and children! The warriors would return home to see their homes and their families completely gone! They would come home to death and devastation! 

There were five warriors that were well enough to fight, and ten non-warriors arming themselves to the teeth, including Baatar, Bolin's airbender mate Opal, and Varrick's alpha Zhu Li. Asami armed herself with swords and knives and put on a special glove she had made for Azula that could generate electricity. For a non-bender, the glove could let them shock people, but for Azula it can focus her firebending so that she could still lightning bend even if she got too cold to bend. It was still in the testing stages but Asami decided there was no time like the present to test it out. 

By the time the sixteen of them ran out to fight, a lot of the squadron had been slaughtered by accurately thrown spears and arrows and the remaining members were bombarding the wall with boulders to the extent that the warriors there couldn't lift up to shoot more of them down. 

Asami did a quick count. 67. They were outnumbered... and most of them were earthbenders, while their rag tag team of fighters had one airbender, two waterbenders, and one earthbender, one black belt non-bender with a lightning glove, and 11 fierce non-benders with no training or experience in battle. 

The earth soldiers who were non-benders charged them with their weapons raised and they clashed. The benders all focused on taking out the earthbenders as weapons rung loudly. Asami ducked under a sword easily and jabbed the soldier's ribs with her glove. The jolt sent the solider tumbling to the ground unconscious and Asami rushed the next one. 

She moved quickly. Fists and kicks connecting, bolts of electricity jabbing soldiers, and dodging boulders flying at her head. Her non-gloved fist was coated in blood and her shins hurt from kicks to the thick armor of the soldiers. 

She wasn't sure how long they were fighting. Everything hurt from cuts and bruises. It was when four of their fighters were dead, another seven were injured badly including Baatarand the wall was partly destroyed and only Ty Lee and six injured warriors remained trying to throw more spears and arrows when the Southern Water Tribe warriors finally arrived. 

The snow under them rumbled and all of the earth soldiers were sent flying away. Dozens of waterbenders slid across the snow and moved in front of them protectively. 

Asami recognized one of them at once. "Katara!" 

"Asami! We got your back!" Katara cried. She motioned to more of her men. "Take the injured to the medical hut I will tend to them. Hurry!" 

"They distracted the warriors," Asami said. "It was a ruse!" 

"Your warriors defeated the entire army," Katara said. "One of my scouts said that they were spotted marching back."

"Chieftan Katara!" one of her waterbenders grunted struggling to hold up the wall of ice against the barrage of boulders hitting it. "They won't stop attacking. We can't manage to get any hits in!" 

"Just hold them back!" Katara said. "Squad two repair the wall. Squad three and four go to the caves and make sure the children and weak are safe. Lenk, you are my fastest snow glider, go out to where we saw the warriors marching and tell them what's happening here." 

Lenk zoomed out at full speed as Katara followed the other squad carrying all the injured to the medical hut. Asami, Zhu Li, Opal, and the two remaining fighters hid behind the soldiers. They couldn't snow glide like the waterbenders in order to outrun the rain of boulders. 

Asami could see Ty Lee and the remaining injured warriors helping move the injured down the stairs and towards the hut while staying low to the ground to avoid getting hit by boulders. 

Chunks of ice were crumbling and the squad of waterbenders were struggling. They had to do something! 

Rumbling shook them all again and lava started to burst from underneath the ground. Opal gasped, "Bolin!" 

The flurry of boulders stopped and the waterbender squad immediately started attacking the distracted earth soldiers. Asami could hear the warriors' war cries coming from the darkness of the storm. 

They were angry. This would be a massacre and Asami found herself glad it would happen. Her own body was burning with adrenaline and rage and reinforcements be damned, she needed to crack more skulls. 

The others apparently felt the same because Opal sent several soldiers flying away with a hard burst of wind as Zhu Li and the other two fighters charged them under cover from the waterbender's back up. 

From the darkness boulders and jets of water came flying at them as the lava kept the soldiers trapped and unable to run away. A lightning bolt hit a soldier in the head and sent him flying away and Asami smiled. It was nice to know Azula managed to keep her bending for so long. Only she could hit as accurately and strong, Mako wasn't quite there yet. 

Asami surged forward with a cry. Her bloody fist connected with the face of a soldier sending him stumbling back. A hard kick to his knee snapped it instantly and he fell to the ground in agony. Asami jabbed her glove into his throat and he screeched as the bolt killed him instantly. 

How dare he attack HER people? Her home! Her family! They would all pay! 

The warriors arrived in a flurry of chaos screaming in rage with their weapons held high and Lenk leading the charge snowgliding ahead. An arrow whizzed past Asami's head and struck a soldier that was about the hit her, right in the chest. 

She glanced to the side at Ty Leewho was standing in front of the healing hut already loading another arrow onto her bow. Asami growled and delivered a spinning kicking to the man's face sending him tumbling into the lava. 

A strong hand pulled her out of the way of flying boulder and Asami knew who it was right away from just the mere grip and scent. Korra stepped in front of her growling. She stomped her feet into the ground and raised her fists with such a power that Asami could see all her muscles bulging with strain. Spikes of solid ice emerged from the ground and impaled every single earth soldier with accuracy. In an instant she finished them all, a good ten of them that had managed to survive the initial onslaught, all dead with one single move from the powerful alpha. 

Asami's knees felt weak and her breath picked up. Warmth spread throughout her body and turned into an inferno within her as if someone was firebending her blood. The rage and adrenaline coursing through her coupled along with her alpha dripping with pheromones and aggression after performing a feat of such great power sent Asami into an instantaneous heat. 

She hadn't even had a heat since becoming part of the Tribe. They only happened once a year for her, in the holiday month, which was still two months away. 

The effect of her heat was immediate. Every single adrenaline-filled alpha snapped their heads towards her and started drooling in desire including Azula who was not only mated but her friend and had never even shown attraction towards her. One warning growl from Korra was enough to send them scampering away to go assess the damage with their heads bent down in submission. 

Asami tried to distract herself even though the ache was so strong it was starting to hurt. Azula reached Ty Lee crying who hugged her tight and cried right back. Bolin moved the lava to get rid of the bodies completely then buried it deep into the ground. Kuvira was yelling something in the medical hut sounding desperate and afraid, probably about Baatar's injuries. The backup waterbenders helped Zhu Li, Opal, and the other two to the medical hut but didn't dare offer Asami the same. Warriors scattered everywhere, working to repair the damage and going to retrieve their families from the caves. 

There wasn't enough details. The burn remained, consuming her in a vicious pit of fire. She couldn't focus. She wanted to know how Baatar was doing, she wanted to help with the repairs, but her logical mind was not the one in charge. 

A hand on her waist pulled her close and Asami gasped. Every nerve end was on fire as it made contact with Korra's body. Korra was panting and bloody and looked absolutely feral. 

Asami whimpered desperately and unbuckled Korra's thick warrior pants. She opened them panting heavily and pulled out her thick cock with a moan. It was hard and aching under her touch and all of a sudden she was struck with indecision. She wanted to do it all! She wanted to go down to her knees onto the snow and take that dick she loved so much into her mouth. She wanted to bend over right now and get absolutely railed. She wanted to climb Korra's muscular body like a tree and ride her until they both exploded. 

The decision was made for her when Korra lifted her into her arms and shoved her dress upwards. Asami wrapped her arms and legs around Korra's body trembling and moaning desperately. 

With one harsh thrust Korra was in her and Asami was crying out to the wind gripping onto Korra's shoulders. The warrior wasted no time and started snapping her hips hard. Asami was gonna cum already. 

Her mind was hazy. There was blood dripping down several wounds including her hand which was broken for sure. Korra's body was also sweaty and bloody from battle. Asami was cold from being out in the storm with no protection but her heat was warming her up quickly. Then she felt the staring. 

All around them they were being watched. Korra's growling warning of not, Asami's heat had even riled up the betas and omegas who were usually resistant to heats. Everyone left in the village was watching including the Southern Water Tribe warriors, but Asami noticed only a few in the fuzziness of her heat. In a corner Mako was lurking watching with wide eyes, Bolin was pounding Opal into the snowy floor, Kuvira was standing in front of the medical hut watching and stroking her hard cock, and Azula had Ty Lee bent over gripping onto a hut wall for balance as she fucked her from behind. 

Asami was completely overwhelmed. The pheromones from Korra and their audience mixed together was making her go crazy, not to mention the giant cock that was splitting her open and plunging deeper and deeper into her with hard sharp thrusts. 

Opal's cries of pleasure. The slapping of Azula's thighs on Ty Lee's followed by the grunts and whimpers. Kuvira's heavy breathing moving faster and faster. And even more than that was how HOT it would be for them all to see her fall apart. She wanted them to see her tremble and cum on Korra's juicy cock. She wanted them to see Korra explode within filling her with that seed. 

Korra moved them with a grunt. Asami's shoulders pressed into the snow and her hips lifted up. Korra's vice grip held onto her hips and she started pounding downwards. Asami cried out wantonly and arched up. 

From somewhere behind her she heard Opal whimpering with completion. Asami glanced at Kuvira right when hot cum started spurting out of her cock onto the snow in front of her. She turned to Azula and gulped. 

Azula's face was contorted in pleasure, her well-sized cock pushing in and out again and again of Ty Lee's heat while the pregnant omega trembled desperately and slapped her hands against the wall of the hut. 

Korra growled and grabbed Asami's chin roughly making her look at her. Asami shuddered at the aggression. Korra didn't want her looking anywhere else so she didn't. She stared right into the darkened blue eyes of her alpha that looked almost crazed. 

Asami felt it coming. An orgasm train just like their very first night together, but this time Asami wasn't sure if she would survive it. 

Korra moved down to her knees and leaned over her to continue pounding into her. Asami wrapped her legs around the strong muscular hips just as the first orgasm washed through her hard. 

Korra fucked her through it never slowing down as the next one wracked her entire body. Asami was hoisted into the air when the third one hit. Korra was using sheer upper body strength to lift her up never once stopping the intoxicating movement of her hips. Asami's back crashed into a wall and Korra pounded even harder. Asami's orgasms were starting to blur together and she couldn't stop screaming and screaming. 

A whimper to her right caught her attention and Asami realized in her orgasmic haze that Korra had slammed her against the hut that Azula and Ty Lee were using. 

Ty Lee's head was right beside Asami's hips, and Asami tumbled hard into another orgasm when she realized the pregnant omega was staring directly at Korra's cock plunging into her again and again. 

Asami snapped her head back to Korra's when she felt her growl lowly against her throat. Asami slid her hands into her hair and moaned anxiously as Korra grumbled out a low, "mine." 

Ty Lee squealed beside them as Azula pushed her face further in between Korra and Asami's thighs so that Korra's outer thigh was rubbing against Ty Lee's cheek with every thrust. Korra and Asami snapped their heads towards Azula who was staring at them intensely. 

Even through the orgasms that kept wracking her body, Asami could recognize that sadistic look on Azula's face. Usually she hated it but now it made her burn. 

Korra grabbed Ty Lee roughly by the braid and yanked her head higher up while making direct eye contact with Azula, who had to shuffle forward to be able to continue her thrusts. Ty Lee, the poor omega caught in between two powerful alphas, exploded into a harsh orgasm almost instantly. 

Asami was staring at the feat with wide eyed shock when Korra pressed Ty Lee's face against hers in a kiss. Asami moaned into the sloppy kiss swallowing Ty Lee's cries as Azula kept fucking her through her orgasm. 

Azula smirked and moved more forward until Ty Lee was standing almost entirely straight making out with her heavily. Asami followed Ty Lee into the yet another orgasm when she felt Azula's hand sliding down her inner thigh. Korra was watching her alert with narrowed eyes but never stopped the brutal movement of her hips. 

Azula paused right before her fingers reached Asami's center, though her hips kept slamming into Ty Lee without pause. Asami broke her kiss with Ty Lee when she felt alpha eyes on her. Both Korra and Azula were boring into her expectantly and Asami realized they were asking for consent. 

Asami let out a shuddering breath as she nodded her head and spread her legs wider. Azula's fingers pressed against her clit hard and Asami cried out loudly with release. Ty Lee swallowed her scream in another fierce kiss. Her harsh trembling didn't hinder either of the alphas. Korra groaned and kept pounding into her again and again as Azula's fingers moved in a flurry, rubbing her clit in fast circles. 

"Knot me," Asami whimpered grabbing onto Korra's shoulders desperately. Korra obviously didn't know what that meant and kept thrusting. Azula explained it by shoving her own knot into Ty Lee with one hard snap. Ty Lee cried out and trembled into another orgasm but this time with Azula shaking and groaning her release right along with her. 

Korra's eyes moved to them and she seemed to understand what Asami was asking for because immediately afterwards she started shoving her own knot into Asami's warmth. 

Asami screamed as her pussy struggled to spread open for Korra's nearly fully formed knot. Azula and Ty Lee, who had stopped thrusting and were locked in, helped Asami relax. Ty Lee gently kissed her throat and caressed her arms as Azula purred and rubbed her clit in slow languid circles. 

Asami gasped as the knot slipped into place and locked in. She was tumbling into an orgasm right away and Korra was right behind her pouring into her with a cry. Hot cum filled her up to the brim and Asami kept cumming and cumming. Azula and Ty Lee's touches were only making her burn hotter and hotter until finally, FINALLY she felt her heat start to calm down. 

She knew it wasn't over, it would probably start up again in a few minutes. For now though, the haze seemed to lift like a spell that had just ended. The audience that had been watching them came out of their trance and started heading towards their huts to relieve themselves in private, or back to the Southern Water Tribes to their mates. 

Ty Lee backed away from Asami blinking back to reality. She squeaked in horror then immediately bowed submissively to Korra apparently trying not to incur her wrath. 

Korra didn't growl of snap at them, she simply glared. Ty Lee had a faster reaction time than Azula who saw where her hand was and pulled it away as if she had been burned saying, "oh shit!" 

They had all fallen victim to their instincts and this would likely be something that they would never talk about again and pretend it never even happened. Though...Asami didn't regret it. 

...

Kuvira taught her how to say it. She had practiced it for hours until Kuvira confirmed that her pronunciation was right. Asami was able to practice with her because she had forgone the warrior missions while she cared for Baatar who had a broken leg and several broken ribs. 

She practiced it with Ty Lee too when she helped her with their four pups and Azula was away with the warriors. 

She started practicing it right after her heat ended. Unlike the fertile Azula who could conceive with or without a heat, Asami knew that it was nearly impossible not to conceive if you knotted during it no matter how fertile you were. With the amount of cum Korra poured into her during those three days of fire, Asami just knew she was pregnant though she couldn't confirm it yet. 

It was three months later, after Baatar was able to move on his own and Azula and Ty Lee's pups were a month old, when the healers were finally able to confirm it. It was time. She had practiced it to perfection. 

Asami was cuddled up to Korra's naked sweaty body in the aftermath of mating. That was a daily occurrence for them which Asami didn't mind in the slightest, she would never get tired of Korra's amazing body. 

"Korra," Asami said confident in all her months of practice.

"Hmm?" Korra looked down at her lazily. 

" Em pregno. " 

Korra sat up at the revelation and her wide eyes filled with tears. She placed a gentle hand on Asami's belly and said, "Asami, ju pregno ?" 

Asami smiled and nodded. Korra let out a happy whimper and pulled Asami into a crushing hug. Asami wanted to laugh and cry so she did both and clung on to her alpha, the sire of her pups, as tight as she could. 

"Asami," Korra breathed. "Love." 

Asami chuckled and kiss Korra's jaw line tenderly. "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, it was immensely fun for me to write!


End file.
